


Something of a liability

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For binvolio at tumblr: Tybvolio prompt where benvolio is patching up tybalts wounds from a fight and Tybalt is like “why are you helping me I literally got these bruises fighting one of your cousins” and benvolio just like. Shifts uncomfortably bc he doesn’t really know how to answer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something of a liability

“Why are you even doing this?” Tybalt glared at the wall in front of him, wishing that he was able to glare at Benvolio who was in the middle of stroking a rather putrid salve over one of the larger cuts on Tybalt’s back. It stinged.

“I’m not doing anything. I saw someone wounded, I decided to help, there’s nothing more to it than that.” Benvolio pressed hard, making Tybalt bit his teeth together to avoid yelping. The bastard did it on purpose, he was sure of it.

“I’ll believe that when anyone can prove to me that all priests live a pious, completely celibate life, devoted only to God.”

Behind him Benvolio snorted loudly, and Tybalt smirked in satisfaction.

“No, really, I’m just helping someone who’s wounded, that’s all,” Benvolio insisted.

“You know fully well I got these wounds in a fight with at least one of your precious cousins. Why in heaven’s name are you here, patching me up, rather than helping them?”

Benvolio was silent for a while, but his hands continued to work. Tybalt decided he might just as well wait in silence too, because Benvolio had to have a reason. He had to. Maybe he wanted to use it against Tybalt in the future, using it as a favor to be repaid when he felt the need, or did he think he could use it to blackmail Tybalt? Or did he simply do it to feel better, to prove that he was the strong one and Tybalt was the weak one, in need of help?

His hands didn’t feel that way. They were soft, gentle even, as they found each cut and bruise that adorned Tybalt’s body. The salve might have had a smell that made Tybalt gag, but it felt like magic on his skin. Benvolio slowly made his way towards Tybalt’s front, and while Tybalt watched he kept working in silence. Not once did he look up, not until Tybalt grabbed his hand.

“Why are you doing this?” Tybalt repeated, without any of his earlier bite.

Benvolio’s eyes were looking everywhere but at Tybalt, and it didn’t take long before Tybalt had enough. He grabbed Benvolio’s chin and held it so they faced each other, and finally, finally, their eyes met.

“I don’t know. I honestly don’t.” Benvolio looked confused and not far away from panicking, and seeing it made Tybalt’s chest hurt in a way he hadn’t felt before. He wanted the look to disappear and so he did the first thing that came to his mind: he crashed their mouths together, and when Benvolio opened his mouth to gasp, or protest, or shout, Tybalt slipped in his tongue and deepened the kiss. There were moans in the air, but he didn’t know from who, and he didn’t care either. At the moment all his thoughts were focused on Benvolio, on the feel of his face beneath Tybalt’s fingers, on the way his hand clutched Tybalt’s shoulder, on his how lips moved beneath his own. Reality could wait.


End file.
